Anime Survivor!
by Gaara of Sunagakure
Summary: this is my version of surviver, where YOU, yes YOU can vote on what they do and who dies..I mean leaves the island Yeah... that. It's not really FF but Sephiroth was the first character introcued so, he gets all the credit. READ AND REVIEW.
1. Meet the contestants of Team Random!

**_Anime Survivor!_**

**Disclaimer: This is the second time I wrote this story. BUT this one might be better than the last… or worst… who counting. And, for each of my stories, there will be a song, and for each chapter will be the next part for that same song. And at the very end of the story, the very last chapter will be the whole song wrote out. "WHY?" you may ask… well… because I'm the author and what I say goes so if you have a problem with it, don't read that part of the story and get over the space consuming rambling.**

**Song of the Fiction: Please leave all overcoats, canes, and top hats with the doorman, from that moment you'll be out of place, I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it, ruining this banquet for the mildly inspired and…**

**Chapter One: Meet the Contestants of Team Random!**

**_Announcer One_: Welcome to Anime Survivor! Were all the contestants will be abducted illegally while they are sleeping, then a tiny microchip will be implanted into their minds just in case they try to kill another contestant or disobeys our commands. Yes that's right, OUR commands.**

**Announcer Two: Yes that's right beautiful people. We are the announcers. And I will start introducing the contestants. Starting with the team captain of Team Random… Sephiroth! Sephiroth is a silver haired man, who is in fact like thirty something years old. ( Really I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that he's like thirty eight or something ) Sephiroth is a sociopath and also has mako green eyes. It's funny, whenever he burned down Cloud's hometown, he kinda just walked into the fire and disappeared, and his eyes were all glowing before he left, bringing out the true pyromaniac in Sephy. Next is the co-captain…**

**_Announcer One_: Cloud Strife… who's the only one who gave us his last name. Anyways… Cloud hates Sephiroth and Sephiroth hates him. Cloud has a round nose, well really he has no nose, or fingers, or a mouth, and he talks in Morse code by blinking. But thanks to modern technology, he has been animated better and has received a nose, a mouth, ten fingers, and SPEECH! Cloud's key item is a blonde wig and a cotton dress. Why? Who knows... Cloud is twenty two I do believe.**

**Announcer Two: Anyways, now moving along to the other, not so important teammates. Next we have Riku. Riku is a silver haired teen who felt like he was imprisoned on the island Destiny Island. Not sure why they had to put "Island" after "Destiny" when clearly, when there is water surrounding it, it is an island. Anyways… Riku wanted to get off of the island but, needless to say, he had just been stranded on another one. He he… I mean… how sad.**

**_Announcer One_: Next we have Excel. She is crazy… moving along.**

**Announcer Two: Then we have Hyatt, followed by Yuna. Yuna is sort of a slut after she left without wondering what really happened to her love, Tidus. Maybe she was really into Seymour. Hmmm… think about that. Anyways, that's no longer important.**

**_Announcer One_: Now we have Hotaru and Rikku, we thought we'd put them together to save time. So anyways, Hotaru is a fourteen year old female who was killed by her father in a lab explosion along with her mother. Her father made a deal with some demons that if they bring Hotaru back to life, then he will allow them to posses him. But instead they possessed both him and his daughter.**

**Announcer Two: Sad story.**

**_Announcer One_: Indeed. Anyways…Rikku is hyper and nobody cares.**

**Announcer Two: Next is Paine. She's a Goth who is friends with Rikku and Yuna… so automatically, she's not important. Then Aerith comes to the screen. Aerith is a goody goody that is a mean drunk. Even Cloud, her "lover" has to admit she's an abusive whore.**

**_Announcer One_: Then Yuggi, an evil little girl is afraid of the dark. She just wanted friends so she made her own. But, as it turns out, Yuggi couldn't control her powers and her friends started destroying cities. Then they locked her in a dark area where she sent a lot of her time screaming about how she doesn't want to stay in the dark.**

**Announcer Two: Cry baby. Anyways, Sora, the little brunette boy is upstage horribly by his best friend, Riku, is the keyblade wielder… and… now… no body cares anymore.**

**_Announcer One_: Anyways that's all the peeps from team random…**

**Announcer Two: That's all for this episode… GET OVER IT!**

**Author: That's me… the one who is typing the story. Yep… So anyways… there's not much to review about but you guys can chose what stunts and crap they do, THEN who gets voted off of the teams. Yeah, I know, you feel powerful, but watch nobody do that anyways, NO that would be helping me out and who wants to do that? And you said you wanted a revolution.**


	2. Meet the contestants of Team Saliva!

Anime Survivor!

Disclaimer: Yeah, that's right… I built the Great Wall of Mexico

Song of the Fiction: Please leave all overcoats, canes, and top hats with the doorman, from that moment you'll be out of place, I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it, ruining this banquet for the mildly inspired and

Chapter Two: Meet the Contestants from Team Salvia!

Announcer One: Welcome back ladies and gentleman, boys and girls who are teens, because the rating says so, to ANIME SURVIVOR!

Announcer Two: In this little adventure we will now introduce the team members of Team Salvia. Where do we get the name for our teams? From a very well thought out list of random words people usually never say, unless your friends with an ADD kid, then your sentences directed towards them probably sound something like "Gah, your so random."

Announcer One: Now to something that people actually try to understand, the team captain. Who is…Naraku! Naraku is a loving father of many different things that hath cometh from thou body to spawn someone everyone hates. That's not nice. He is a half demon who hates Inuyasha. But since we did had the tidbit of information while we were assorting the teams, they are on the same one.

Announcer Two: Heh, and who will be the co captain of this tribe? You are WRONG! It is Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older, full demon, brother. In my opinion Sesshy is a lot cuter than Inu. Maybe it's because Inu is still just a pup, who knows, but Sesshomaru and Naraku make me drool all over them, thus one of the reasons why they are in Team Saliva, well it's not really a team, it's more like a tribe. Ok it is a tribe. But Tribe Saliva sounds odd. But then again who cares?

Announcer One: No one does Announcer Two.

Announcer Two: Exactly.

Announcer One: Moving to the next victims on the hit list. Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome is a Japanese High School Student who talks funny and eats a lot. Inuyasha is a half demon who, according to Announcer Two, is not as hot as his half brother. I equally hate them both, Kagome and Inuyasha that is, because they wont just tell each other that they love each other when everyone, even the people who don't know who they are does. If they do, they can have squeaky voiced, white haired, non cute babies and get it over with.

Announcer One: Next are Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. All three of these teens are training to become ninjas. Yeah…but since they are all in the same group, it's hard for one to fail without being beaten by the other two, mostly like this; Naruto fails most the time while Sasuke and Sakura both get angry with him.

Announcer Two: Ahh… wibble Naru!

Announcer One: What's with you and giving all of the boys nicknames?

Announcer Two: Because…it's fun…and easy. Get over it. Naruto is a goof ball, Sakura is schizophrenic, Sasuke, or Sassy (pronounced SAUCEY not SASSY), is gorgeous and smart and skilled….

Announcer One: We should stop her before she gets in to deep. Anyways,

Announcer Two: THIS JUST END! "ANYWAYS" AN OVER USED WORD! WHOO HOOO!

Announcer One: Ok… like I was saying, next we have the lovely Vash and Kenshin. They are together simply because Vash and Kenshin are both ex-outlaws who kinda just changed. One of the only real differences is that Kenshin is a samurai who vowed never to kill again after slaying his love on accident, and Vash is a sharp shooter how killed a lot of people and got his arm ripped off. Their nicknames… Vash the Stampede and Batosi (BA TOSE I) (No idea how to spell that) the manslayer. And Kenshin's friend is Sanosuke, who is also on this team.

Announcer Two: Correctdamoondo! (Pronounced: CORRECT-A-MOON-DOUGH) Next are Yusuke and Kurama. Yusuke is a demon-hunter-like-thing that hunts demon-like-things. Kurama is kind of schizophrenic too I suppose. He does have a dude inside of him call Yoko Kurama or something like that. Anyways Kurama's nickname shall be Kura (pronounced CARE-RA)

Announcer One: Yeah… well that's everyone how will be attending this show… now tune in next week after we've kidnapped them and let the psychotic games begin!

Announcer Two: WHOO HOO!

Author: That's it… VOTE OR DIE! Seriously guys, I can't really write another chapter until you pick the first (trial/spectacular act/match/suchlike) for them to do. So if you ever what to hear from me again, you need to pick one… ok? OK!


End file.
